


Calming the Storm

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: Sansa finds the Hound in her room the night of the Battle of Blackwater Bay





	Calming the Storm

_ "Little bird, I knew you'd come…" _

Sansa whirled around. That voice!! Sure enough, the Hound was laying on her bed. He grabbed her, covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her to him. 

"Scream and I'll slit your pretty little throat," he warned, but there was no power behind the threat.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as soon as he uncovered her mouth. 

"Damned dwarf set the bay on fire…" He looked out the window, staring at the ghastly green glow. "A fire that burns hotter than hot and withstands water… how could I stay?" He slumped back down on the bed. He smelled of sweat and smoke and wine. "I tried… I fought for my  _ king, _ for my country… for-- I tried, little bird. But the fire…" 

"Shhhhh," she said. He still had a tight hold on her and his armor was digging into her side. "You are safe here."

He snorted. "No place is  _ safe, _ girl."

Sansa turned up her nose. "I declare my room to be  _ safe, _ at least for now. My door is barred, no one will think to look here until the battle is done, so we are unbothered." She breathed easier when he loosened his hold on her. "No one will try to drag you back. I promise."

He let go of her fully. "Does the little bird try to soothe the savage dog?" he sneered. 

"The little bird is simply tired," she said. "Dawn will come, the battle will end and then I will find out if I am to live or die." 

"Stannis won't kill you. He's not the type, especially since you're merely a hostage. Joffrey will not be allowed to kill you. You're too valuable. You will live." 

Sansa hadn't thought of that. 

"It's me he'll kill," the Hound continued. "I'm the coward… tch… brave you called me, but I ran from that battle with my tail between my legs like the broken dog I am." 

"I…" Sansa wasn't sure what to say to that. "I still think you brave."

"A dog doesn't--"

"Are you unable to take a compliment?" she asked suddenly. She wasn't sure what possessed her to interrupt him, but the look of surprise on his face filled her with satisfaction. "I am of the opinion that you are very brave, except when confronted with fire. You are strong as well, possibly the strongest person I have ever met. And… and you have been kind to me, in a very unconventional manner, but kinder than most of the people in King's Landing. If there is anything I can do… to help… I would like to." 

The Hound scoffed at her. "What would you do to help? 'Kiss my sword', as you did for the king?"

Sansa brightened. "Why, yes! I could do that!"

The Hound stared at her, then smiled and laughed heartily. Sansa didn't think it was  _ that _ funny, but he seemed years younger. "Foolish girl… you don't even realize…" he said, still chuckling. 

"Realize what?" she asked. He had let go of her completely, and now she was simply sitting on the bed next to him. 

"It was a vulgar thing the king had you do. His sword… was a representation of his  _ sword." _ The Hound grabbed at his crotch. Sansa blushed hard and looked away. "So take care if another asks you to do the same."

"Is that… is that something men enjoy…?" Sansa asked, unable to look at him. 

He snorted. "Men, women, doesn't matter. Most enjoy a warm mouth on them down there." 

"It sounds awful."

"Wait until your lord husband tries it on you, then judge it to be awful or not." He sounded tired. "Well, if you wed the king, it likely won't happen. He's not really the  _ giving _ sort." 

Sansa blushed hotter. It was really quite inappropriate to be speaking to the Hound of such things. Then again, she might die in the morning, no matter what he thought the victor might do. "I suppose… you wouldn't… did you want me to…" 

"Kiss my sword? No. You're a child."

Sansa found herself growing offended by that. "I am a woman flowered--"

"You're a  _ child," _ he stressed. "Ask me after you've seen at least four more namedays." 

Sansa tilted her head, curious as to what he meant. "Do you mean… you'll wait for me?" It sounded like a promise out of a song. 

The Hound grew quiet. "Suppose it could mean that… right out of a song, isn't it?"

She smiled, relieved that he thought the same thing. "I suppose it's a bit silly." She looked toward the window and the green light of the horrid flames. "Will you stay in King's Landing? Or will you leave?" 

"Don't know… probably be hanged for desertion if I stay." 

Sansa felt a wild impulse grow in her. "If I offered you a favor, would you… would you stay with me? Protect me through the night?"

"Like a  _ true knight?" _ he jeered. 

"Yes. Exactly," she replied. The wild feeling was growing stronger and the Hound looked confused. 

"Fine. I'll protect you," he finally said after several moments. "Will it be a handkerchief or a ribbon?"

Sansa leaned forward and kissed him softly but soundly, right on his mouth. "I'll embroider you a ribbon later," she promised. "For now, my kiss is my token to you." 

He was so wide eyed and still, she wondered if he hadn't suffered an episode that required a maester. When he stood up, she felt relieved, but then panicked when he went to the door. 

"Where are you going?!"

He turned to her. "To the battlefield. The little bird will be protected, and live to see another day. I promise you that." 

"I…" She wasn't sure what to say, but wanted to tell him what was in her heart. "Please be careful… Sandor Clegane, my non-ser," she said, folding her hands over her lap. "I expect you be protecting me for a very long time."

He smiled. It stretched his scars horribly, but Sansa found it comforting. "Yes, little bird," he said, and left her quarters. 


End file.
